unitiafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 : Border Break
Episode 1 : Phase of Travel transition As the mission was accepted, their next objectve is to obtain the approval of the continent of Neoland. Makia has prepared an flying ship for crossing the border. She says that the Flying ship was coming to the Capital of Mistrare with an unusual pilot. The pilot was Anne Marie. As the group cross the border, they set off into a new adventure. Episode 2 : Incident with the outsider The group arrived in Neoland safely. The Hero and Ryuin raised their voice in admiration because it's the first time they visited the city. However, there seems to be some poeple in the city that don't care about them due to them being from Mistrare. While walking, they hear a mutant attacking. When they rush to the scene, there was only a girl that had stopped them alone. Episode 3 : New Auxiliary Line After the suppressing of the mutant, with help from the girl who revealed herself as Leonora, the team continued walking to the Ministry of Security to report the situation. However they cannot even talk to anyone in the departments. When Makia came back exhausted, they saw the figure of Leonora. Makia then explained about what happened with her and that she is now a temporary member of the team. And thus everyone welcomed her. Episode 4 : Equation not Established After the incident, Makia decided to go and talk with the department. The one who greeted her was Lazuria who was an colleague of Makia. However, as Makia and her, stood face to face with each other, there was a weird atmosphere in the room. Apparently, the person that the team was searching for, was being moved to an another place. Episode 5 : Ask for Solution flashback The hero couldn't get the approval for the mission from Mavis. Even with some activity, he may be afraid that they are still in danger. Although, he regained hope by hearing the voice of someone, Makia / Ryuin... The voice begun to get louder. After hearing their voice, the hero hopes that Mavis can approve with the mission. Episode 6 : Proof of Makia The team is heading to consult again with Mavis. Mavis seems to have helped Makia variously when she was in Mistrare. Obsolutely for asking that she can accept the mission. Under the strong determination of Makia, she heading toward the minister's office, but Lazuria was standing behind the party, ready to fight. Episode 7 : Disapprove of Mavis The protagnist has won against Lazuria and it reached to the journalist but Mavis disapprove about the mission. When the protagonist asked the reason, Mavis get angry. The problem was Makia past. Makia got injured during some of her independant action AKA chasing Enemy powerfull Dust and mavis asked why she still need new colleagues for stopping that Rainbow attack... Meanwhile, Rainbow Disaster has occured again. Episode 8 : Auchaven While Lazuria and the protagonist was surpressing the dust outside of the city, Mavis was scolding Makia inside of her office. Altho by listening these word, Makia realized what she need and the mystery disappeared with her. Makia has jumped out of the minister office and chased after her friend. Episode 9 : Q.E.D Lazuria and Makia has combined their power for beating these dust. After the battle, Makia say thankfully to Lazuria who was the only that noticed the existence of friend rather than being alone. Lazuria agreed with it. At the same time, Makia as speak with their colleagues that she will quit the ministry of Security in a later date. It was surprising for Ryuin, but it seems that Makia was grow up somewhere and leonora asked if they could help her with something